Alebrando von Württemberg
Profile Aldebrando von Württemberg, Member of the Order of Germany, is a member of the SS, NASDAP and Hitler-Jungend. Early Life and Family Aldebrando was born in the Schloss Altshausen in Altshausen, Germany on March 14th 1912. His father had served the German Empire during the Great War in the Warmacht and achieved the rank of Generalfeldmarschall, he retired shortly after the war and went into political life. His Father joined up with the NASDAP during its foundation and this choice would be intergral to his son’s future. Aldebrando followed in his father’s footsteps and would be one of the founding members of the Jugendbund der NASDAP (Which later became the Hitler-Jugend), despite his family being based out of Altshausen, he was still the 4th member on the roll. The young Aldebrando would strictly adhere to the tenets of that organization throughout his youth. In deed his place amid the Warmacht of Hitler’s Germany was assured since birth, it was only a matter of what division. Aldebrando’s adherence to the tenets was not unnoticed by his superiors, nor was his keeping the local division of his unit operating during both of the major suspensions/suppressions by the German Government. In 1930 Aldebrando left the junior level of the group and went on to serve as an adult leader as he attended the University of Munich to take his Psychology Degree. This would also mark the point in his life when he formally enrolled in the SS and transferred his membership from the Students League to the NASDAP Proper. His time in the University was noted by many of his professors, as being one of the brightest stars to pass through the halls in their life time. Aldebrando completed two Masters’ degrees during his 4 years at the school, one in Psychology and the other in German History. In 1934 he would leave fulltime schooling and transfer to the Waffen-Schutzstaffel, he had chosen them as during his time as both a member and leader of the Hitler-Jugend, and he wished to follow in his father’s militant footsteps amid the New Order. He rose through the ranks easily enough, and due to his ties to the Hitler-Youth would serve as the official Schutzstaffel liaison, this would also put him in regular contact with the members of the Schutzstaffel leadership including Heinrich Himmler himself. During the next 5 years he would serve in a primarily administrative post, though he was often called out by his fellow Waffen-SS who thought him to be incompetent combat wise. Every single man who called him out; would find themselves on their backs or otherwise humiliated, by the often soft-spoken and academic Aldebrando who spent all of his off time in combat training. Though it was with the Hitler-Jugend that he truly shined, he seemed to be able to connect with the boys on a personal level, and would often be seen with a brood of HJ boys who moved about him in a protective formation as he spoke to them about matters of Honour and Combat. For years Henrich Himmler had wanted to have more control over the HJ and through Aldebrando he found his link, and he would personally task Aldebrando with influencing the youth and leadership of the HJ to sympathize with the SS. Aldebrando was honoured to be trusted with such an assignment from his superior and took to his secret task with a fervor and dedication that befit an SS Officer. During the Second World War When war broke out, Aldebrando would spend the first 4 years of it continuing his administrative duties, but as the war progressed he found himself pulled further and further from those duties and into combat situations. In 1943 he was re-assigned to the 12th SS-Panzer-Division as a senior officer overseeing many of the boys that he had personally groomed and prepared for service amid the SS. Category:Characters of Issuing Orders